Unova's Strangest
by SilentDay
Summary: With the sudden disappearance of Cilan, Ash and Iris search all over Unova to find him. What happens when they cross paths with certain "gods" that might know about the whereabouts of their Pokemon Connoisseur?
1. Wheelin' around Pinwheel Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I just EV train em. I also don't own bleach.

* * *

Ash and Iris were looking everywhere in Castelia city. Their friend Cilan, was missing, and there seems to be no hint as to where their green haired freind is. More worried than bothered, Ash and Iris began to look all over Unova to find him. It was a tedious work for the 2 trainers to thoroughly search the city of skyscrapers. They even got Burgh, the city's Gym leader to help search the place. After 2-3 hours of searching, Castelia city was dismissed.

"Maybe he's heading to Striaton City to meet up with his brothers." The male trainer said.

"I don't know..." Iris said, licking her casteliacone. "Shouldn't he have told us if he was going to do that?"

Ash silently agreed. "Pikachu, what do you think?"

"Pika Pika Pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, while it omnomnomed its food. Pikachu is always out of its pokeball and always by Ash's side (he is Ash's first pokemon after all). He has a small yellow body, with pointy, blacked tipped ears, and stubby arms. A red circle was on both sides of his cheeks, and his tail was in a sort of zigzag shape. His loyalty to Ash is probably what got him to be one of Ash's - if not - the most powerful pokemon on his team.

"I thought so. Alright Iris, lets continue the search."

After finishing their meal and crossing Skyarrowbridge (still no luck), Ash and Iris make it to Pinwheel Forest. This place was full of grass and bug types, with the occasional Pidove and elemental monkeys. Though it was not as big as Castelia, it was equally as annoying because of the wild pokemon that dared to challenge them. The 2 trainers found it best to stick together in here, and later they found some delicious and useful berries for their pokemon. After about an hour of searching, Ash and Iris come across a path filled with chopped down trees.

"Was this here before?" The trainer from Pallet town asked.

"It looks like this happened recently. Look, the chopped down trees still have green leaves." Iris was crouched down and was pulling some leaves off of the fallen tree.

"Then it looks like not much people know about this. Maybe this path leads to Cilan." Ash added.

"Pika Pi!" The electric type pokemon chirped.

"Axew!" Said a small, green dinosaur-like pokemon inside Iris' hair. Axew is like the pikachu for Iris. It doesn't like to stay in its pokeball and would rather travel alongside its trainer, who had large, iris-colored hair. It wasn't much of a fighter however, even though it could use the powerful outrage.

While they were walking through the eerie path, watching their step so they would not trip over a log, Iris was wondering what pokemon did this. Maybe Cilan's Crustle used Fury cutter to cut out this path. It took the 2 trainers and pokemon a full 30 seconds to reach the end of the path, which was a clear, big expanse of concrete and dirt. Its looks reminded Ash of Roark's Gym arena minus the walls and any standing boulders.

"This looks like a training spot." Ash remarked. Though there were no wild pokemon, or trainers in it.

Iris too was looking around the arena. The energetic girl realized that it was surrounded by trees that would lead back to Pinwheel forest. "No sign of Cilan" Iris said, wearing a tired expression on her face. She continued looking across the field while Ash looked at the sky. He spotted 2 figures floating in midair, and apparently, they were heading their way.

"Iris look" Ash pointed to the 2 figures in the sky. They stopped moving. One had their backs facing them. It looks like they were having a conversation. Both of the trainers could make out the 2 floating objects. the one with its back facing them was an orange sphere with some spikes around it.

'_Funny, it looks like a sun, and the other one looks like a moon_.' Iris thought. The second figure had its body/head shaped like a letter C. It had peircing red eyes, a musty, tan color, and a... beak?

The 2 floating "rocks" began to move towards them, and it was Iris who decided to speak for the crew. "I think we should hide!" Frantically, the trainers and their pokemon hid behind some trees nearby each other. The trees were also nearby the path which they came from. Seconds later, the 2 floating objects inhabited the arena.

Ash finally realized what the strange objects were. "Its a Solrock and Lunatone!" he whispered to Iris. "They're Rock and Psychic types."

"Rock and Psychic? Those kind of pokemon don't live in Pinwheel forest." Iris said, still looking at the meteorite pokemon. "They could be someone's pokemon." The only trainers nearby Solrock and Lunatone were the trainers hiding from them, so that proved her theory false.

"They're bigger than any other Solrock and Lunatone I've seen." Ash commented. Truly they were big. The common Solrock and Lunatone were only about 3 feet tall. These were a great 6 1/2 feet tall. "They also look pretty strong, I'm going to catch em." He told Iris.

"Pika Pi" Pikachu whispered. It's fighting spirit was obvious on its face.

Ash slowly got out of the tree and creeped his way toward the duo. The moment he stepped foot on the flat arena, the 2 floating rock and psychic types turned their heads/bodies to face him.

This shocked Ash momentarily, but he quickly snapped out of it. Before he could reach for a pokeball to call out his pokemon the meteorite pokemon readied an attack. Several rocks the size of beach balls began to rise from the ground. A purple glowing outline was surrounding each one, and the rocks started to circle around their summoners. They unleashed their Ancientpower attack...towards Ash.

* * *

So when will the bleach characters come into this? All I can say is soon. How did this story fare? You can answer that with your reviews. If you minus this, and the disclaimer, its a bit over 1000 words. Sorry, no pairings in here. Lets see is that all? ...yeah i guess for now...


	2. Searches and Battles

If you really want to know, I have barely watched the Pokemon Anime. Maybe only like 2 Black and White episodes, 1 movie, and parts of 2 other movies. So sorry if they are out of character. Actually, I'm using serebii as a guide so *applauds and thanks serebii* yeah. As for Bleach, I can't say the same. Its kinda of the opposite- Never played any of its games, but I sure watched a ****load.

Also thanks to Ninfia-Fan for making the first review! *applauds and thanks Ninfia-Fan* I'll make sure I'll nickname my Sylveon that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I just breed em with good IVs. I also don't own bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

This has got to be the most scariest morning for Cilan.

After a good deal of training with his Pansage, when the sun wasn't even out yet, Cilan made his way back to Floccessy ranch. This was in the beginning of the day, so Ash and Iris were there and probably still asleep. He can hear the snoring of several pokemon, which included mareep. He was almost there.

Almost

A strange girl was blocking the way. She was a bit short, and was wearing some sort of black samurai-like outfit that matched her hair color. Her violet eyes stared deep into his.

"Uh hello." Cilan said uncomfortably. The girl did not reply. "Heheh... excuse me miss..." Cilan weakly said as he sidestepped past her.

Just seconds later, he heard the low voice of a man behind him, "There you have it, he can see us."

He turned around to see who said that but all he got was a wicked punch to the face which knocked him out cold...

When he woke up he was in a much more quiet and darker setting. It was also... very cold.

"Some god you are, getting knocked out by my fist."

It was that man's voice again, and Cilan heard him say it with a scoff. 'God? What are you talking about?!' The connoisser thought.

He heard the sliding of metal, and now he had what felt like a sword resting on his shoulder.

"Get out of that body and show me your true form! Unless you want to die without even putting up a fight." The man said.

"We are not supposed to KILL her, we're supposed to bring her IN!" Shouted a different voice, possibly female. 'Is that the strange girl talking?' he thought.

Despite the situation he was in, he was able to gather enough courage to speak. "I-I'm not a god. And I'm also not a lady."

The female voice spoke, "See? I told you you got the wrong one!" Cilan could hear her hesitate, as if she knows that she shouldn't mess with the man, who started to talk again.

"The old man says she can take on several 'different forms'. She could be anything, even a guy as suspicious looking as him. Besides, the she-man can see us."

The brother of a trio spoke, "Please, I'm not whoever you think I am. J-just leave me alone please." 'That man is crazy.' He thoughtfully added.

"Face it, we got the wrong one." the sane girl said.

"Fine," the man said withdrawing his sword, "Either you are good at hiding your reiatsu, or she's right" he thought out loud. "This damn world is annoying." With that they instantly disappeared. Or at least that's what Cilan thought. He couldn't hear them or feel the strange pressure anymore.

'Sheesh they didn't even bother to say sorry. I got to get back to Ash and Iris, where am I?' he thought.

As if on cue, the lights of the Cold Storage went on.

* * *

Back to present time...

Thankfully for Ash, he still had one foot out of the arena, meaning that he he had a better chance at avoiding the attack if he ran back to the trees Iris was hiding behind. Which he did, and the attack missed him by an inch.

"Ash, you all right?" The dark skinned female asked him.

"Yeah, man, they're aggressive!" Ash replied.

"How about we each fight one?" Iris suggested.

"All right then, I'll take on Solrock, you fight Lunatone. Go! Snivy!"

The 2 trainers burst from their cover and called upon their pokemon. "Emolga! I choose you!"

Ash sent out a green, slender pokemon with a leaf at the tip of its tail. It also had short arms and legs. Iris' pokemon looked like a squirrel with wings. It had a white body, yellow circles by its cheeks and standing black ears. Black fur were also surrounding its head. It looked nonetheless, cute.

For some reason, the 2 opponents let Ash and Iris safely step into the battle arena while also letting them make the first move.

"Snivy use leaf storm!"

The grass pokemon responded, "Snivy! SniiiVY!" What could be described as a storm of leaves were sent hurtling towards the sun stone. It took the attack, wincing only a little. Then it chose to retaliate with Ancientpower.

"Snivy dodge it!" Snivy was able to dodge the incoming rocks with her graceful speed. "Now grab it with Vine whip!"

"Snivy!" 2 vines from the collar of her nack extended out and ensnared the large solrock. Snivy slammed solrock to the ground before releasing it.

Solrock realized it could be in some trouble if it didn't act accordingly. It charged up an attack from the center of it's body, while looking up at the sky, then released a beam of light that struck snivy from above. Solarbeam.

"Snivy, are you alright?" Ash asked. His green pokemon stood up and spoke confidently answering his question. "Allright then," Ash said, returning to his smile, "Use Leaf Blade!" The leaf on snivy's tail glowed a pure green and snivy jumped for solrock and slashed it with her tail. Although it hurt considerably, Solrock used the closeness of it's target to it's advantage, and fired an immense star-shaped flame. Blasting snivy back to Ash, fainted.

"Snivy, good job." Ash said grimly, calling it back to a pokeball. 'I forgot it could use fire moves... better be more careful.'

* * *

Iris' battle...

"Emolga use Discharge!" The Oplelucid native commanded.

The cheery squirrel jumped up and sent countless waves of electricity towards Lunatone. It managed to get up light screen, which saved it some pain, but not from the secondary effect of paralysis. Lunatone fought the paralysis hard and tried an ancientpower. Just like Snivy, Emolga swiftly dodged it.

"Great job! Now use Hidden power!"

"Emoll-GA!" Emolga shot out a ball of light towards lunatone it was pretty weak thanks to light screen. Lunatone countered with icy wind, which took Iris and emolga by suprise.

Emolga discharge again! Emolga did so, electrocuting Lunatone again. Lunatone's once calm expression turned into a frown. Its getting serious now.

It used a psywave attack. Many different shades of purple chanied together and slinking towards emolga in an erratic pattern. Emolga failed to dodge the odd attack.

Even though it was paralyzed, lunatone took advantage of the slowed down emolga and launched a shaky, but strong ancient power at it. Emolga suprisingly dodged it. Releasing another discharge at the crescent moon.

It stung a bit more the third time (mostly because the light screen faded away halfway through the attack). Lunatone decided to unleash its blizzard attack. Emolga got caught in a huge freezing breeze of snow, and fainted when the attack ended.

"Emolga, that was a great battle." Iris said returning the electric/flying type pokemon in its pokeball. 'I should have known that a pokemon that looks like a moon could use ice moves...'

As they continued the battle, none of them, not even the solrock and lunatone, noticed the 2 shinigami watching them from afar. These two were quite an unlikely duo.

* * *

So how did that chapter go? I would really like to see how I can improve. And can you guess who the 2 shinigami are? One is obvious, but the other one, I'm not sure if I made it a dead giveaway. Yes i got a bit more words on this chapter!

BTW, I couldn't really think of any other place where Ash and co. should've started. :P


	3. Soulrock and Lounatone

A/N: Just so you know, there will be an OC in this story. This chapter will finally have more Bleach in it. I don't know why I chose these 2 shinigami to go on a mission together but oh well, and remember no pairings in here!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I just like owning noobs. I also obviously don't own bleach and its characters.

* * *

Rukia remained crouching behind a bush to watch the 2 trainers fight what appeared to be their suspect. Her hulking partner was also hiding behind a bush next to her and conveniently, it was much bigger to match his size, it looked like a mini tree.

_'Why did I get myself in this situation?'_ Rukia thought sourly._ 'Of all the captains and vice captains, it had to be Zaraki taichou!'_

Flashback

All captains and vice captains were summoned in the soul society's meeting room by Soutaichou Yamamoto. Rukia decided to tag along with her brother, the 6th division captain, and the head captain didn't mind.

The meeting began: "The reason I have brought all of you here today is because the 2 rogue shinigami have been spotted in a different dimension once again." The Soutaichou spoke.

"You mean those sun and moon freaks?" Toshiro Hitsugaya, the 10th division captain, asked. The white-haired shorty was the first one to encounter those rogues. He wasn't able to stop them from fleeing however.

"Yes, Hitsugaya taichou, its the shinigami who called themselves the 'Solar and Lunar Goddesses.'" The old man said. "The stealth forces have located them in the Unova region. They weren't able to identify the form they were in, since the 2 rogues didn't really change shape or look any different by the time they spotted our stealth forces..."

Kyoraku taichou, a laid-back captain, chuckled faintly at this, which earned a scowl from Soi Fon, 2nd division captain.

"The duo are unable to perform bankai, but since it seems that one captain wasn't enough to complete the mission," Yamamoto paused. It looked like everyone was staring at Toshiro.

"They slipped from my fingers." was all he said. Though everyone suspected something else. He would've been yelling out but he couldn't with the presence of the head captain, so he had to hold it all in, which was torture.

Yamamoto continued, "We will need 2 people for the job of going to Unova and capturing the rogue shinigami. Those who are interested in accepting the mission, please rise."

Silence...

Throughout this silence, many people were thinking. Kenpachi Zaraki, a shikai-less captain thought, _'If they could take down one of our captains without bankai, they might be able to put up a pretty decent fight for me. Its been a while since I had one...'_

_'These are quite interesting specimens.'_ The 12th division captain thought. _'Based on the information Hitsugaya taichou delivered, they are unlike any other soul reaper I've heard about. Who will I go with? Nemu-san?'_

_'They'll pay for making a fool out of the stealth forces,'_ Soi fon bitterly thought,_ 'Are they really that strong? And whose planning on going as well? The mission is good as dead if some of these people go.'_ She could name a few people in the meeting room who were either lazy, or crazy.

Rukia, sitting next to her brother, was thinking as well._ 'They can't be that hard if they fleed to a captain and can't use bankai.' I've always wanted to visit the land of Unova.'_

All the captains and vice captains saw Kenpachi rise, which completely shut off any hopes of joining in the mission.

"I'll go" Two voices said confidently at the same time.

The first one was Kenpachi no doubt, but they didn't realize that Rukia had stood up at the same time. A look of horror grew on her face as she realized what she had done.

"I-I was just going to the uhm... bathroom." She said weakly.

"You know that's not how it works." Yamamoto said.

"But what about YACHIRU! Yeah, doesn't Yachiru always go with Zaraki Taichou? That makes 2 already!"

"I'm afraid Yachiru is off duty." Kenpachi told her.

_'When has she ever been on duty?!'_ Rukia thought. "Nii-sama, please..."

But Byakuya remained still. He still stared into space as he spoke "Don't disobey the protocols Rukia..."

Renji (everyone else too I guess) could really see the dread building inside her. The red-haired Vice captain really wished he could help her out in some way.

The old man's commanding voice was heard again, "It should be a very simple mission with Zaraki Taichou at your side. I don't see why you have to make such a big scene Kuchiki-san. You and Zaraki Taichou will be heading off to Unova starting tomorrow. This meeting is over.

"Don't worry Kuchiki Taichou, I'll take care of Kuchiki san for you." Kenpachi said chuckling.

Rukia fought really hard not to faint...

End of Flashback

Here they are now, with Rukia hoping to end the mission and Kenpachi hoping for a good battle.

"As soon as those rocks change form, we're going to cut their asses down!" Kenpachi loudly whispered to Rukia, who didn't dare to look at him. "What are those 2 humans doing over there anyway?"

"From what I heard, those humans are called pokemon trainers. They command the creatures to fight for them."

"Thats lame..." Kenpachi said. Snivy got finished off by Solrock's flames, and emolga hit lunatone with a second charge of electricity. "If you want to win the battle, fight it yourself..."

* * *

Ash's battle...

"I forgot it could use fire moves... better be more careful." Ash threw the pokeball in a dramatic fashion "Alright then, go Oshawott!"

"Oshawott!" An small otter with white and blue fur came out of the pokeball. It had a clam shell in the middle of it's body.

"Oshawott use water gun!"

Oshawott did so. He blasted a stream of water at high speed towards solrock. It used ancientpower however, to block the attack, then to go on the offensive.

"Don't let those rocks hit you! Use Razor shell!"

"Osha!" Oshawott grabbed his clam shell and it started to glow a bright blue. He slashed any incoming rocks, then charged at solrock, shell in hand.

Solrock backed up a bit, then charged at the water type pokemon with its head glowing. Solrock was using zen headbutt. Oshawott jumped over the large solrock and slashed it with his shell along the way.

"Good job! Keep going Oshawott!" Ash cheered.

Oshawott continued on, and got about 2 more extra slashes before solrock halted him with psychic. It slammed him down on the ground, trapped him with ancientpower, and unleashed a harsh solarbeam in a matter of seconds. Oshawott had been defeated.

"This is one coordinated Solrock..." Ash could see the how the sun stone was moving sluggishly, "but its almost finished! Krookedile! Finish it up!

A large red and black crocodile emerged from the pokeball. It had on some blackglasses. "Krook!"

Solrock was already preparing a solarbeam. "Krookedile use Crunch!"

"Dile!" Krookedile ran to solrock, while the fangs it bared grew even longer. Solrock must have been tired, it wasn't able to fire the solarbeam before it got bit on the top left side of its head. Krookedile released it by throwing it up high in the air with its mouth. A twinkle appeared where krookedile threw it but then it got followed by a bright beam of light. It got a direct hit on krookedile with solarbeam. The croc staggered back a bit. If it weren't for those blackglasses he might have been blind.

Solrock floated back down, it still looked in terrible condition. "Krookedile you alright?"

"Krookedile!"

"Then finish it off with dragon claw! Go!"

Krookedile's claws grew unreal long and glowed white. He hacked at solrock, who was just to tired to dodge it or resist. After about 6 claws, Solrock pushed off its opponent with Fire blast. Krookedile was back in front of Ash, still standing strong.

Solrock began to glow a deep red.

"Huh?"

* * *

Iris' Battle...

"Emolga, that was a great battle." Iris said. "Excadrill! I'm counting on you!"

She threw her pokeball and out came a spinning drill which uncurled itself soon after to reveal a large brown mole with some sort of red slashes across it's body. "DRILL!"

"Use Drill run!" Iris commanded.

Excadrill clapped his hands together to cover his face and form that drill again. This time, it pointed and charged at lunatone. Regular lunatone would levitate themselves out of the way, but this lunatone was too big and too close to the ground. "Chroo!" It said as it got hit.

Excadrill stopped. "Now use Focus Blast!"

"Excaa-" The huge mole powered up a sphere of mental energy, "DRILL!"

It blasted upon impact with lunatone. The smoke didn't get to clear as it fired its blizzard attack at excadrill, getting Iris by suprise once again.

"Excadrill hang on!"

The freezing wind was over, and the smoke cleared to reveal nothing. Iris spotted Lunatone overhead and it was about to blizzard excadrill again.

"Excadrill use dig!"

"Ex...CA!" Excadrill did what every mole does best and buried itself underground. Lunatone was smart enough to stay high up, but Iris and excadrill were smarter. "DRILL!" Excadrill launched itself out of the ground and was "flying" towards Lunatone who was dumb enough to stay in the same spot.

"Excadrill use Metal Claw!"

Excadrill large claws glowed a silvery grey, then he raked Lunatone with it, smacking it down to the ground.

"Finish it off with Drill Run Excadrill!" Excadrill got back into his drill and dived down to lunatone. A successful direct hit.

Excadrill jumped back to Iris, while lunatone struggled to stay 1 inch off the ground.

"I think we can capture it, excadrill. Since its a psychic type maybe it can help us find Cilan."

"Exca" The ground/steel pokemon said.

She grabbed a spare pokeball and turned to face Lunatone, who is now immersed in a deep blue light.

"Whats happening?"

* * *

Rukia and Kenpachi saw the 2 figures glow their respective colors at the same time. A few seconds later, and you could only see their silhouettes. Several seconds later, they exploded a non-damaging explosion. 2 human shaped figures were standing where Solrock and Lunatone used to be.

"Its about time they showed up." Kenpachi said grinning.

* * *

Just in case you're wondering no, Ash and Iris won't become soul reapers and yes, the 2 people that were once Solrock and Lunatone are the OCs. Hey I finally started this section without a question! So a lot happens in this chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter (are the battles too rushed?). I got alot more words on this one I don't know if I can top it. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Meeting Them

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I just strategize with em. I also obviously don't own Bleach or its characters, Tite Kubo does.

A/N: X and Y's Honedge? Seriously... Well here I go...

* * *

"Search the entire storage! They could still be in here." Thirty seconds later, they found him.

"Hey where am I?" said the found man.

"Nice try. Your under arrest." One of the searchers told him.

Cilan had a long and annoying chat with Driftviel city's gym leader, Clay. He had to explain that he wasn't robbing the cold storage and instead, he was kidnapped by 2 people and the last place he was in before he got here was Flocessy Ranch.

"Ya never even got a good look at the man with the blade?"

"No, it was pitch black in there." Cilan replied.

"And just when they left, our search team came inside?"

"Yes, you have to believe me."

"Don't worry, I believe ya. Yer a pretty honest guy if I remember."

After more interrogating in the gym, Cilan was released. He was offered a plane ride back to Flocessy Ranch. But Cilan refused. He didn't want to bother Skyla, who was probably the pilot Clay had in mind. Besides, his friends were probably looking all around Unova for him by now. It was just 10:00 A.M. that time when he was crossing the Driftveil drawbridge and saw a man releasing a Solrock and Lunatone. Large ones in fact. The man looked strange, yet sad.

'Why did he do that?' Cilan thought. He decided to engage in a conversation with him.

* * *

2 humans, both females, were standing where Solrock and Lunatone used to be.

The one who was once a solrock spoke, "That form is just too slow for me..."

She had on some sort of white robes similar to the espadas and arrancar. Her wavy, blood-red hair ran all the way down to her hips, and her eyes were an emerald green. The lunatone human had blue hair that matched her eyes. She too had those white robes. Her hair fell down only halfway through her back. Both of them had no hole in their chest.

"You mean too weak overall." Said the Lunatone girl.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"All you need to know is that we're the sun and moon goddess." Both of them said at the same time. "You can continue to call me solrock and her lunatone. Its a nice name." The red haired girl added, grinning. "And you two?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum"

"And I'm Iris."

Despite the greeting, Ash and Iris were still on their gaurd. So were their pokemon. Those strange humans were no doubt hostile- They carried a weapon. The Red haired one carried what looked like a staff. On the tip of it however, was a blunt orange stone the size of a head. It also had spikes protruding around it to make it look like a sun. The Blue haired girl had a sword. It curved up a bit and at the tip of it there was a short chain with a crescent dangling down from it.

'Our master warned us about him.' Lunatone told Solrock, telepathically.

'Of course I knew that was him, didn't you know?' Solrock countered. 'Besides, I thought I could still take him on in that form.' They both showed no expressions on their face that they were having a conversation. "Alright Ash," she said aloud, but she couldn't finish her sentence because of another voice.

"Its about time you freaks showed up."

The two "cosmic" beings looked past Ash and Iris and saw a large man in black and white robes. He had his zanpaktou resting on his right shoulder.

"Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the 11th division."

Now the trainers turned around to face Kenpachi. Iris almost thought he was a pokemon until she realized the noise coming from his mouth was actual words.

"Soul society is still after us? Even after we taught those stealth forces a lesson?" Solrock said, looking annoyed. Suddenly, Kenpachi released enough spiritual pressure to let them know he was a threat. Ash and Iris couldn't help but stagger down. Krookedile and Excadrill just looked at Kenpachi with anger.

Kenpachi stood between Ash and Iris, completely ignoring them. "Listen you pipsqueaks! I came here looking for a good fight to the death, and you better have come here for the same!"

"Arrogant and cocky." Lunatone said. She and her partner were both surprised at the energy, but they showed no signs of it on their faces. Lunatone raised her left hand out in front of her, and a pokeball-sized snowball materialized onto her palm. She threw it with great force... at Kenpachi's feet. The snow laid spilled, covering his feet.

The snowball hit him with a loud *THWUP* but it didn't really hurt him at all. The large captain laughed out loud at such an attack. "I could see why I mistaked you for that green haired dude!" This really caught Ash and Iris' attention. Cilan? But soon the laughter turned into rage. "I know this isn't what Hitsugaya was up against! Fight me your full, unrestricted power!"

Lunatone brought her hand back up, but instead of forming another snowball, the snow on Kenpachi's feet froze up, holding him in place.

"That's it?" Kenpachi said. He didn't need to look down or move his feet to realize what the purpose of that attack was. He could just feel it.

Solrock shunpoed behind the taichou, and was about to smash her staff into him, but someone else did their own attack-from-the-back.

"Hadou #33! Soukatsui!" A blue streak of light blasted Solrock right on her back. Due to the closeness of other people, it took Krookedile and Excadrill to block the impact of the blast from their respective trainers. Ash and Iris was unharmed thanks to them, Krookedile fainted, while excadrill was still standing. Both trainers returned their pokemon and turned themselves to see the origin of the attack.

The force of the spell snapped the ice trapping Kenpachi. 'Interesting, she picked out her opponent before me.' Kenpachi charged at Lunatone, "I'll just fight you!" He began the attack. Lunatone swiftly dodged and blocked his slashes.

Ash and Iris saw a petite woman in a black robe. "Get back" she ordered. Rukia knew that they could see her because of Iris' reaction to Kenpachi. Ash and Iris did so. They saw that sword in her hand and they knew she meant business.

Solrock coughed a bit as the smoke cleared. "Just how much shinigami are we dealing with?" She asked Rukia, not really expecting an answer back.

"Its just us two." The raven haired girl replied.

"Heh, your not even a captain... this should be easy." Solrock said tauntingly.

Ash and Iris, moved to the bushes that Rukia and Kenpachi used to be hiding, and watched the battle from there. "Iris, you thinking what I'm thinking." Ash said.

"Mmhmm." She said, a determined look on her face.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu said, still on top of Ash's shoulder.

"Sooner or later they're going to need help, and we're going to be the ones to do it. These people know about Cilan..."

* * *

Alright I lost some words compared to the last chapter. All I can say is please review, let me know if there are some questions that are still left unanswered, or if I am not portraying the characters right, or what you think of my OC. Well bye for now.


	5. The Solar and Lunar Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I just gimmick em out. I also obviously don't own Bleach, its plot, or its characters, Tite Kubo does.

A/N: Since this happened twice you should know now that I don't update on weekends. Battle begins... I hope you viewers would call it a battle too.

* * *

Kenpachi was swinging his blade at his opponent with great force and precision. Lunatone was keeping up, it appeared as if everytime their swords clashed, a purple forcefield between them became visible. It rippled upon every impact, and knocked back the 11th division captain's sword arm back considerably. Kenpachi knew these force fields were her "powers" and decided to jump backwards, to keep his distance from her.

"You better stop hiding behind that shield. Show me what you really got." Kenpachi taunted.

"These force fields only come and hold at my command," the lunar fighter proclaimed. "Intense shields, high endurance, and even healing properties... heh you can't kill me, I'm practically invincible." she finished chuckling.

Lunatone didn't mean to listen to him, she just thought of trying something else on her own. The crescent dangling from her sword began to glow a blueish-white color, and started spinning in place. Now it looked like a thick ring of light attached to the chain on the tip of her sword. She drew her sword back and proceeded to do a single slash at the air. The ring of light was launched, and heading towards Kenpachi. He blocked it easily, but the projectile blew up. Not smoke and fire blow-up, but an icy blow up. It covered about 33% of Kenpachi's sword in ice, starting from the top.

He didn't mind, he just did his crazy grin, and charged forward to deliver a downward slash at lunatone.

She jumped out of the way, above and behind him, she fired a couple of snowballs to freeze up most of his back. What she realized later was that when Kenpachi's blade slammed the ground, it shattered the ice burdening it. Even the ice on his back was easily dispatched by his blade. "You sure play defensively, cause your attacks are damn weak!" Kenpachi insulted.

"Me and my partner fight fair battles. I won't show you all of my abilities unless you go in Shikai." Lunatone explained.

"Fairness my ass! I see that your zanpaktou is already in shikai!" Kenpachi retorted.

"No, this is not a zanpaktou. Its just a simple sword. The powers Master gave us overthrew most of our soul reaper powers... we can't even remember our names." Lunatone calmly said.

"Humph, to me it looks like you need to go into your shikai more than me. By the way, I don't know the name of my Zanpaktou."

"Well then," the rogue shinigami said. The crescent began to glow and spin again, and she slashed the air to launch the spinning object of light, and another, then a third.

Kenpachi dodged the attacks this time, and inched closer as he did so. He sped towards Lunatone and faked an attack. She fell for it and tried to block with her sword, but instead of slashing, Kenpachi grabbed her un-armed wrist. Just as she was going to cut his hand off, Kenpachi threw her over him, still holding onto her, he slashing across her body with his zanpaktou. He finally landed a successful hit.

"So your force fields don't work when I make contact." Kenpachi said. But he didn't expect his opponent to recover so fast. She stood up swiftly, and lunged at him to slash him across his chest, not with the crescent, but with the actual sword.

The attack didn't sting too much. The taichou just jumped back to prevent Lunatone from landing more hits. Kenpachi could still see the wound he inflicted on her.

They continued to clash, trading blow after blow. Lunatone's ice techniques were barely working, Kenpachi even broke through a shield once, which was his second successful full-powered hit. Sadly, Kenpachi just can't seem to kill her :D. All the while they were fighting, Kenpachi was thinking:

_'Your not as invincible as you think...'_

* * *

Rukia's Battle...

Solrock and Rukia just stared each other down for a few seconds. Solrock was quite sizeable to Kenpachi. Minus the hair, she was only an inch shorter.

"Hey I don't want to fight a nameless opponent." Solrock complained.

"Kuchiki Rukia." she replied.

Solrock grinned and started the fight by shunpo-ing to her. Rukia just shunpoed away while slashing Solrock in the process. Now they have literally switched spots on the battlefield.

Rukia thought it best to wring some answers out of her opponent, since she knew her partner wouldn't be able to do it.

"Why don't you just come quietly so no one else has to be hurt." Rukia started.

"No way. We can still get stronger." the self-proclaimed goddess said.

"Get stronger? This is what led you to being wanted?" the younger Kuchiki asked.

"Yes. Someone offered me power that was too good to pass. All he said was that for each task we complete for him, he would give me and my sis a power." The red head explained.

_'WE ARE NOT SISTERS!'_ Lunatone telepathically yelled.

"You do know that these 'tasks' are the criminal acts that made the soul society target you? Why can't your master do the job?" Rukia said.

"He's just too busy." Solrock quickly replied. She didn't know the real reason._ 'I guess my head was too engrossed in power. I'm going to get that enslaving bastard.'_ These thoughts were angering her quite fast, and before she knew it, she ended the interrogation.

Solrock threw her weapon like a tomahawk. Rukia dared not to block it, so she dodged. Knowing that she can't get anymore answers, she called forth her zanpaktou.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki."

A pure white blade was now in the shinigami's hand. It was longer and had a line of cloth trailing behind it.

_'I have to face her the other way,'_ Rukia thought _'or else I might end up hitting them too.'_ The trainers were still in their hiding spot behind Solorck, watching.

Solrock charged at her which enabled her to do just what she asked for. Rukia dodged the slash and now they were back in their original positions, Solrock a bit off.

"Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" The tip of her zanpaktou unleashed a huge wave of snow that enveloped and overwhelmed Solrock.

When the icy attack ended, Solrock was still standing. Injured and chuckling. "I don't call myself a sun goddess for nothing you know..." She grasped her staff firmly, and the blunt stone at the tip ignited itself. She did a slash at the air which produced a column of fire racing to its target.

Rukia became airborne to dodge it. She was about to comment but Solrock charged at her, a huge flame trailing behind her sword. Now they were doing a fight in mid-air.

Solrock's attack (though blocked) managed to push Rukia back to the ground, landing on her feet. She had a few burnt marks on her arms and face due to the closeness of some of Solrock's swings. 'That's some power.' She thought.

Solrock landed back down, "my abilities are more built towards offense, while my partner's is defense. This staff..." she pointed her staff towards Rukia, "can hold alot more fire than you think." the sun stone was burning again, but this time it shot a beam of pure, relentless flames.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" the blizzard technique overpowered her flames, and once again enveloped Solrock. When the attack ended, Solrock was still standing! Even more injured but not chuckling, she was enraged at how her attack had been bested. She's a real hothead.

"That's it you twerp! BANKAI!"

"What?! I thought you aren't capable of doing that!" Rukia said trying to stay calm.

"Of course I can't." Solrock said. "I just say it cause it makes me feel stronger. I would rather say something than be silent as I max out my power!" Rukia couldn't believe what she just said.

"Some no Mai, Tsugishiro." She saw her opponent covered in violent flames that were growing bigger each second. But she took advantage of this since she was staying still.

Solrock suddenly vanished instantly, leaving behind what was about to be an ice pillar. The attack this time was too fast for Rukia to dodge the attack. She did block it, but that resulted in a massive fiery explosion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and Iris were watching both battles.

"Why are they fighting?" Iris asked a worried question on her face.

"I think its because those 2 people are criminals". Ash said, referring to Solrock and Lunatone. He knew this because he was watching Rukia's battle, and he overheard their conversation.

"Well, then I think the good guys are gonna win." Iris exclaimed "look, that Kenpachi guy is just breaking all of the ice attacks Lunatone is sending."

"What?! Did you just see that?" Ash turned to Iris, "That girl used Blizzard! It even looks stronger than any other blizzard I've seen!"

Iris' attention was now towards Rukia's fight. She was more worried than amazed "Oh no, that Solrock has fire moves!" she realized. Right at that moment Solrock, unleashed her first fire type attack.

They continued to watch her fight. When they saw Rukia get hit in the face by an explosion, Ash grew really unsteady. So did pikachu.

_'She just has to survive that...'_ he thought.

* * *

Lunatone saw the explosion. 'She's resorting to that already?' Lunatone was a bit annoyed, but she could use some help from her full power. "Zaraki, you want to see me at full power?"

"You weren't fighting me at full power?" Kenpachi grinned, "Me too!"

"Here goes..." Lunatone began to glow blue. The color began to shine so brightly, a few seconds later, it faded away and Kenpachi could see again. He could also see that she looked completely healed! "Now.." she made the crescent spin again, but it had more of a light blue color to it. When she released the projectile, Kenpachi realized it was growing bigger the farther it traveled. It was life-sized the time it struck Kenpachi in the abdomen.

* * *

A/N: A much longer chapter this time. I might add more bleach characters into this if I decide to put it in the long run. PLEASE REVIEW or question, because I don't know how I can improve. But I will thank you for reading this far, I'll try to make better titles :3. Oh and how did the battle go?


	6. The Heat of Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I just enter em in tourneys. I also obviously don't own Bleach, its plot, or its characters, or notice how I'm stacking, Tite Kubo does.

A/N: Lets continue and update on Cilan shall we?

* * *

"Don't go fighting Ash... he will no doubt destroy you in those bodies, and I can't afford that."

"Don't worry master, we'll be careful." Solrock and Lunatone said reassuringly. He was still dubious.

"You know what to do..."

Solrock and Lunatone nodded their huge heads and left, leaving behind a still worried master.

"Hey there!" someone greeted.

The mysterious man looked where the voice was coming from and realized that voice was talking to him. 'Oh great...' The man turned to face him and put on a fake smile. "Hello, what's your name?"

"Cilan" the green haired guy said.

"Radsem" The man had short, brown hair, a black coat, and long black pants. He had light skin, he kept his hands in his pockets.

"I saw you release your pokemon over there," Cilan began, "that must've been hard."

"Yeah...I just hope they don't get themselves into trouble" Radsem said truthfully.

"You know, I'm a pokemon connoisseur. I can check how your pokemon are feeling if you want." Cilan said.

"That would be nice..." Radsem said smiling lightly. He decided to change the subject, "So what brings you here in this fine establish-mount?"

"I need to get back to my friends," Cilan smiled sheepishly, "They're probably looking all over for me."

"You have some great friends." The man said returning to his glum expression.

"Yeah, Ash and Iris are something..."

The man's eyes widened upon hearing that first name. Cilan didn't notice.

"Maybe I can help you find them. You said they could be everywhere, so a second pair of eyes wouldn't hurt." Radsem offered.

"Are you s-"

"I've got time" Radsem added quickly.

"Alright then Radsem, thanks! We're going to Striaton City first, because that's were they would probably look for me first."

And so their walk began. 'Now I can make sure they stay out of trouble' Radsem thought, a smirk growing in his face.

* * *

The smoke cleared, and Solrock saw that Rukia had survived. She was crouching, but she managed to get back up in a few seconds.

Her thin eyes had a look of disgust, "This is getting annoying..." Solrock scoffed. She grabbed her staff at the bottom and held it sticking out behind her. The blunt stone began to glow scarlet and a ball of flame was growing in its place. It completely covered the stone and looked as big as Rukia herself. You could say it looked like Reshiram's Fusion Flare.

She swung her sword to launch it. The immense flames would have hit the raven-haired shinigami, but she still had energy to shunpo out of its way.

Now Solrock was searing! 'Shit, if she keeps up with this, my power will die out.' She put her staff high above her, and it shot some sort of light into the sky.

"Some no Mai, Tsugishiro!" Rukia tried to take advantage of Solrock's immobile state again. Solrock simply jumped out of the white circle to avoid being encapsulated. Suddenly, it was raining fireballs. These were a bit smaller than her fusion-flare like attack, but the hurt all the same. Since the fireballs were falling at an angle, Rukia managed to avoid all of it by staying behind the ice pillar she made.

Solrock was nearby the ice pillar, and she knew that Rukia would do that. So right when Rukia was behind the ice pillar, Solrock traveled at a high speed while dragging her flaming staff. This led to a ring of fire that trapped Rukia and her ice pillar. The red head appeared right in front of Rukia, who was ready for another close quarters fight.

"Now just DIE!" Solrock yelled and lifted up her flame cloaked staff.

She couldn't swing it down because at that moment, a trainer intervened.

"Pikachu use Thunder!" Ash came out of hiding

Pikachu jumped up, "Piika-CHU!" A high amount of voltage was released from the little mouse.

"AAargh!" Solrock was too 'shocked' too move, how could a pokemon be this strong? When the electrical assault ended, Solrock dropped to one knee, and the ring of fire dissapated. Rukia shunpoed past her and reappeared by Ash.

"Thanks..." she muttered.

Iris walked to the 2, with excadrill out of his pokeball. Solrock was still kneeling on one knee. It looked as if she was concentrating. Actually, outside interference making her prey slip away really pissed her off. She was enraged!

"GRAAH!" Solrock yelled in frustration. She swung her sword at full power to where Rukia was before. She wasn't there, Solrock knew, but by smashing the ice pillar that seemed infinite, it allowed her to let some anger out. The towering ice was felled in one swing.

"Ash, you shouldn't be doing stuff like that." she scolded teasingly.

"Excadrill, use drill run!" Iris ordered.

"Drill!" Excadrill got into his drill shape, and whirred towards Solrock.

"YOU TOO!" Solrock shouted. She managed to uppercut excadrill's attacking form with her staff. It sent the mole pokemon flying, but he was able to land on his feet, next to Iris. Excadrill was much unfazed.

Ash wanted him and Iris to take over the fighting, so he told pikachu, "Pikachu, finish her with Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu began to rush to his target. "Pika Pika Pika Pika!" Pikachu was becoming immersed in serious, almost fatal amounts of voltage.

"Nice try," Solrock said. She jumped over pikachu, and unleashed a wave of flames at the yellow rodent. Pikachu surprised that he missed, slowed down his attack to turn around, but that got him covered in her fiery attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. He tried running towards his companion, but Rukia held him back.

"Its too dangerous, if you trusted him to fight, you should trust him to take a hit." Rukia reasoned. She recollected herself now, and was ready to fight again. Solrock was dead ahead, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" The huge blizzard was produced closely and right between Ash and Iris. It once again, got a direct hit on Solrock.

"NOT THIS TIME!" The sun goddess yelled. She was re immersed in flames, and was trudging through the attack all the way to its tip, where Rukia was nearby.

She was getting just too close, "Excadrill use Focus Blast!" Iris shouted.

"Excaa-" A ball of mental energay was forming at the center of it's body (or at the tip of his claws), "DRILL!" Excadrill launched the powerful attack towards Solrock, which struck her on the left side of her head.

Solrock was blasted to the right and landed terribly. Her vision was blurred and she could barely hear anything. Being exposed to three powerful attacks- Rukia's Hakuren, Excadrill's Focus Blast, and her own intense flames was too much for her. She struggled to keep her balance. Everyone fighting her was just watching her and staying on gaurd. Not pikachu...

He recovered from the flame attack, and saw that Solrock was woozy. This was the perfect time for Pikachu to fulfill his trainer's request. "Pika PiKA PIKA PI!" Pikachu used a powerful, determination filled Volt tackle.

When Solrock literally came back to her senses, she heard pikachu coming, sadly her hearing was still a bit off, it sounded as if pikachu was a few yards away. He was actually a few feet away. So when Solrock turned, she got a face full of Pikachu's mighty volt tackle. An explosion produced at the collision.

* * *

Kenpachi's fight

Kenpachi wasn't getting what he asked for. Sure his opponent was being reckless, yet still surviving long, but that's because she was rapidly healing every time she got slashed. She wasn't even flinching when she got hurt.

"Your attacks are still freaking weak!" he roared. The first attack lunatone used at her full power, it froze him up for a while, and he was able to break out of it just by sheer strength.

At one point, Kenpachi was standing on the ground, while his opponent was in the air, they were quite far away from each other. It was at this moment Kenpachi realized something he should've done a long time ago.

"Your no fun to fight with, I'll just find someone else..." and with that, he walked away from the battle.

_'What the?'_ Lunatone thought, "I'm not done with you!" she flew towards Kenpachi ready to cut him up again.

Kenpachi sensed this coming, and he sidestepped to the right to avoid her attack. He grabbed her wrist before she could dash past him, and then he slammed her to the ground and proceeded to fight her. The first slash got her, and it wasn't being healed up. The rest of the slashes however, were being blocked by her sword.

She managed to push him off with a new technique. The crescent was glowing white, but it wasn't rotating it just stood in place. She swung her sword and the crescent unleashed a huge grey C-shaped wave of energy. It went through Kenpachi's zanpaktou and struck him squarely in the chest. It had some high knock back, for that was the purpose of the attack.

Kenpachi was only pushed off a few feet, but Lunatone landed 2 more successful hits. Now the taichou was too far to prevent her from getting back up.

Lunatone wanted to let Kenpachi know that she was indeed taking the battle seriously, and that he should too, "Do you really want to know why my attacks aren't as good as you think?" Lunatone asked, looking a little urked from his trick.

"Yeah yeah defensive shit and all that." Kenpachi replied.

"There's more to it," the moon goddess said. "All of my attacks gather energy from the targets that I hit. I unleash that energy in one big attack, known as Fuyu no kattorasu."

"So that's your plan? Finish me in one move?" Kenpachi inquired. "Hah! Fat chance!"

"Let me prove to you that can happen... Here is all the energy I've gained from you." Lunatone's sword had a deadly pale aura surrounding it, then the aura extended and coursed through her body. Her spiritual pressure was rising amazingly fast.

So fast it reached the point where it overpowered even Kenpachi's reiatsu. This made him grin insanely "Try me..."

Lunatone drew up her sword, pale energy was gathering at the crescent. She swung her sword down, and a great blaze of white energy was sent towards the crazed taichou. It looked like Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou, but it was pale, and much bigger, its size could match a Menos Grande.

Kenpachi realized ice froze his feet in place again, possibly by her new reiatsu.

"It will both hurt and freeze..." Lunatone said, her blue hair waving in the wind triumphantly. She noticed another huge explosion in Solrock's side.

_'Solrock?'_ she called out telepathically.

No reply.

_'Solrock?! SOLROCK?!'_

* * *

A/N: The battle should end in the next chapter. For those of you that don't know, Lunatone's end-game attack (Fuyu no kattorasu) means Winter Cutlass in Japanese. If my OC appears to be a rip-off of something, I didn't mean to make them like that. They were completely based off of my imagination, with no other characters influencing them. Oh yes another OC in here, but I don't plan on using him too much if I this story won't take long. Heh, his name is just master backwards except with a vowel swap and 1 consonant change. I topped chapter 3 in word count! 2000 total! PLEASE REVIEW!i!i!


	7. End-Game

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I just like boostin with em. I also obviously don't own Bleach, its plot, or its characters, or notice how I'm stacking, or did you see it yet?, Tite Kubo does.

A/N: Yes the Global Showdown starts 19:1 win lose ratio! Sorry this took a while.

* * *

Rukia, Ash, Iris, and Excadrill was watching Solrock's futile attempt to get back up after that Focus Blast to the head. It was like that until Pikachu's volt tackle came to life. The entire arena was glowing a bright yellow, white, and... blue? Iris and excadrill turned their heads to see that a wave of pale energy the size of a skyscraper was charging towards Kenpachi.

With the excessive noise and lights, this place felt like a warzone. Ash couldn't believe that they were still in Pinwheel Forest,_ 'Can't someone see all this happening?'_

Pikachu collided with the rogue, unleashing all the electricity it could muster. An explosion followed, releasing hot air. On the other side, Lunatone's giant attack hit the taichou head on. Rukia could feel his spiritual pressure spike. Then the attack shot into the sky, with Kenpachi by its root. The sky was lit up, and a cold breeze swept through the arena.

Seconds passed, Ash couldn't wait anymore. "PIKACHU!" he called out and ran into the smoke. Rukia was going to hold him back, but Iris got her attention.

Iris knew her name, but she didn't want to say it because technically, they didn't greet each other. So all she said was "I think your partner needs help." She saw the whole thing. Kenpachi was right in front of the sky-high attack, it looked as if he was holding it back however struggling.

"He'll be fine..." Rukia replied. "He's a tough one."

Ash came out of the smoke running back and holding a very weary Pikachu. When he came back to the group, Rukia saw Kenpachi's opponent float down into the smoke where Solrock probably is...

* * *

Kenpachi's fight...

Lunatone's attack was coming towards him, he couldn't get out of the way, his feet was trapped in ice. It seems that the ice on the ground marked the attack's path.

_'So this is made out of my own energy? Damn, I'm too strong for her.'_ He thought.

The colossal attack was speeding...

Everything Kenpachi could see was either blue, or white. He swore he could've seen yellow. He just grinned.

Lunatone's move dashed closer...

Kenpachi opened his eyepatch, enabling him to flare up his reiatsu significantly. He brought up his weapon.

Fuyu no kattorosu was inches away...

Kenpachi swung his zanpaktou towards the attack. It actually felt solid, putting him and the attack at a deadlock. It was at this moment when the attack planted itself and shot straight up.

"THIS IS COLD AS HELL!" Kenpachi yelled, but no one could hear him under the roar of the attack.

8 seconds into the attack, Kenpachi's sword arm was getting wobbly from the force of the attack. Finally, it blew up, with Kenpachi right next to it. Kenpachi's side of the arena was covered in ice and mist.

* * *

Present time...

Lunatone descended to her partner. "How did you let them win?!" she asked her non-telepathically, their conversation was at a low volume so that no one else could hear them. "I can't believe-"

"Those trainers intervened!" Solrock cutted. "I had the shinigami!"

"That's no excuse..." The lunar goddess said. "Here, let me help you up."

Solrock was lucky of her partner's healing abilities. She was able to recover some of her energy just by grabbing her hand. The energy was enough to blow away the smoke when she stood up.

"EXCA!" Iris' pokemon growled.

When Rukia saw them, she got into a fighting stance. _'They couldn't have defeated Kenpachi!'_

Solrock chuckled and grinned at the situation "Well-"

"No, let me do the talking" Lunatone interjected. "Sis..." she added mockingly.

Solrock looked pissed, "Why you-!"

"We surrender." Lunatone said nonchalantly.

Obvious surprise was etched on the hothead's face. "What are you doing?! What did that man do to you?!"

As if on cue, Kenpachi appeared from the clearing mist, walking towards them with no eyepatch. He was breathing heavy from that attack, but he stayed composed. "Why'd you run? It was getting to be a good fight." He said. He knew the answer: she didn't have anymore attacks stronger than the Winter Cutlass, and all that did was wear him out. "Didn't I tell you this was gonna be a fight to the death?"

While Kenpachi was talking, the gods were having a telepathic conversation. _'See you couldn't even beat your opponent'_ Solrock said.

_'Are you serious, you well know that I always leave the kill to you.'_ Lunatone countered.

_'So why did you make us surrender?'_ Solrock asked.

_'Don't you remember? We have a job to do. They are just holding us up.'_ All lunatone got from that was an "oh...". _'Ugh, I'm lying! To be honest, I think we should stop working for that guy and bring him in.'_

_'Your right, I'm beginning to wonder why he doesn't do these tasks himself.'_ Solrock said. Throughout the whole conversation, they stared at Kenpachi to fake that they were listening. But he asked them a question.

Which the 2 gods didn't reply to. "Hmm..." Kenpachi said thoughtfully. He walked over to his partner, completely ignoring Iris and Ash because he still thinks that they couldn't see him. "Well Rukia, it looks like you had a better time than me!" Kenpachi said casually. He was referring to the amount of injuries she had. There were several burn marks dotted throughout the visible parts of her body. She also had three slash marks on her body. Though it looked like it was more punctured than slashed. All Kenpachi had was a couple of slash marks and a large slash across his chest. "Next time, let me choose my opponent first so that we can both have fun!"

_'Next time?'_ Rukia thought, _'no freaking way. No no no. It has not been an honor fighting with you...' _but instead of those words, "Zaraki taichou, I'm afraid there will be no more fighting. The rogues have yielded."

The telepathic conversation between the gods continued, _'If I remember clearly, all these crimes we did was none too major. It shouldn't result in a death penalty.' Lunatone reasoned. 'And besides, knowing the soul society, they'll probably just find a way to use us.'_

_'Like taking down Master.'_ Solrock added.

_'No more calling him master, Soul society will probably give us more freedom and space than him.'_ Lunatone said.

Solrock couldn't help but point something out,_ 'I have to disagree with you on the space. We've been everywhere thanks to him.' _

* * *

A/N: Its one of them shorter chapters. You can see that this is nearing an end. Probably the next chapter. I do have some ideas if I plan on continuing. But I will only continue with your confirmation, so PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. Arena of Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I just infect em. I also obviously don't own Bleach, its plot, or its characters, or notice how I'm stacking, or did you see it yet? Tite Kubo does, who I'm not.

A/N: Well its time to wrap things up.

* * *

Cilan was walking down the skyarrow bridge, with his equally tall new friend Radsem. After talking to Burgh, the 2 know that they had to be in Striaton city by now.

Cilan and Radsem barely talked, they just kept their eyes searching. Though Cilan did learn that this guy came from the Hoenn region. It wasn't until the huge flash of blue, white, and yellow that they were running.

_'NO! NO! NO! They're fighting him! And burning out their powers!'_ Radsem thought angrily. His expression didn't show it though, and when Cilan turned to tell him "lets search over there, that could be them", all he said was "OK."

They got in the forest, but Cilan didn't know how to get to that blast site. The sky was still flashing colors of white, blue, and purple. Radsem on the other hand knew exactly where it happened so he guided Cilan to the path of cut down trees. He led him there without making it look obvious that he knew that path.

"That's odd, I feel some sort of pressure... and its getting stronger!" Cilan said.

"Me too..." the mysterious man said. _'This was his creation's reiatsu no doubt, but there were others! Why did it have to be where they first got into their pokemon form?' _Radsem trudged ahead of Cilan and was moving at a quicker pace.

"Hey wait up!"

* * *

At the arena...

_'We better make up our names quick.'_ Lunatone telepathically told Solrock.

_'Way ahead of you, Taiyo and Gekko.'_ Solrock flatly replied.

"Well, lets go to the Soul society now, shall we?" Rukia said. _'This mission wasn't worth it at all,' she thought, 'I couldn't do any sightseeing, because of Kenpachi!'_

"Man this is some serious bullshit..." Kenpachi said. He sheathed his sword reluctantly.

As Kenpachi walked over to the 2 goddesses, who stood their ground, Rukia walked over to Ash and Iris "Thank you for helping us out." she did a formal bow.

"Its no problem." Ash said, "by the way, what's your na-"

"Kuchiki Rukia" Rukia said.

"Ash Ketchum"

"I'm Iris"

"Pika pi." Pikachu said. He was back on Ash's shoulder again. He was not as energetic, but still carried a cherubic smile.

"Very well, it was nice meeting you all." Rukia said. She turned away and was walking towards Kenpachi until-

"Rukia wait!" Ash called out. She turned around to face them again. "Have you seen our friend Cilan? He has green hair so he shouldn't be hard to miss."

Rukia wished she could of said "is that a pokemon?", but she knew very well who Ash was talking about. She couldn't lie to them. He was their friend and they helped her out. "H-He's at Driftveil city."

"What?! But he was with us at Flocessy Town just 1 day ago." Iris said. Ash looked at the sky. The white lights from Lunatone's attack faded away, and Ash could see that the sun was setting.

"We're really sorry." Rukia replied. "My partner thought he looked fishy, so he tested if he could see us. When he passed that test... we kind of brought him over to Driftveil city for interrogation." That was the cold truth.

"Well we could see you two, what makes him more fishy than us?" Ash he tried to stay calm. Being angry at someone you just met isn't a good idea. Especially when they are holding katanas.

'Damn, I should of just said that he tried a test...' Rukia thought. "By the time we found you guys, we already found the true suspects." She said pointing to the red and blue haired people behind her.

"Well what did you do when he was proved innocent?" Iris asked.

"We kinda ditched him..." Rukia said uncomfortably.

"How could you?" Iris said. Ash said a similar question.

"I'm really sorry." Rukia said. "We'll try to bring him back to you. I just don't understand how you three can see us."

"I can explain." a new voice said nearby.

The 3 looked around and saw a tall man in a black coat. "Its simple really. This world sees you shinigami, or any spirits as ghost types. The people here can well see ghost types." The mysterious man replied.

Solrock and Lunatone's heated argument with Kenpachi ceased when they heard the new voice. They turned and frowned at their once owner, who just returned the glare.

"Now if you really want to be invisible, you can only be so through some kind of attack or technique, such as Giratina's Shadow Force." The man continued, "Now let me demonstrate to you that you really are a ghost type, go Froslass!"

A thin and pale creature emerged from the pokeball. It had on what looked like a mask covering its purple face. Its arms were drooping from the sides of its head. Thick shards of ice were poking out from the top of its head, resembling ears, and it had on something red wrapped around its waist. It was floating, for it had no legs.

"I remember when she was just a snorunt." Radsem reminisced. Ash and Iris grabbed a pokeball. "What? You won't let me perform the test?"

A familiar voice spoke up. "Hey Ash! Iris!"

It was Cilan, he emerged from the rummaged path and noticed that Radsem had his pokemon out. "Radsem what are you doing? These are the people I was looking for." he looked back at Ash and Iris again and realized that the strange girl was there. A big man was also there, he was probably the one that threatened to kill him. "Ash, Iris get away from those two!" Cilan shouted.

Kenpachi grinned upon seeing their green haired mistake, "Hey its you again! Came looking for revenge?" he taunted.

"Allow me to help." Radsem said, "Froslass, use shadow ball!" The frosty monster formed a shadowy blob in front of it. "Don't worry, this is part of the test." He said talking back to Rukia and Kenpachi.

"Froslass!" She hurled the shadowy blob. It was at such a high speed, Kenpachi didn't have time to react. The blob hit him right in the chest.

"Ouch... that hurt." Kenpachi said sarcastically. Truly it did, but Kenpachi was strong enough to shrug it off.

"Whats that supposed to prove?" Ash said, still gripping the pokeball holding pignite.

"Ghost is super effective against ghost. Shadow ball was supposed to deal high damage, but apparently this one is a tough customer." Radsem said half-annoyed.

"Who are you anyway?" Iris asked. She could feel Dragonite in its pokeball. It was just raring to go.

"Iris, Ash, this is Radsem." Cilan said trying to break the tension.

"He's the one who gave us these powers." Solrock interrupted.

"What's this?" Radsem said. "You're supposed to be awekening Reshiram and Zekrom! And Look! These people destroyed your pokemon bodies! You're not going against me are you?"

"Hell yeah we are." Solrock said. "We're tired of being your slaves."

"So you're just going to run away with the loot, just like how I met you..." Radsem said.

During this talk, Rukia was opening a gate to the soul society. "Get in!" she ordered when it was finished.

"Froslass! Blizzard!" Radsem commanded. The pale ghost opened its mouth and blew a powerful freezing wind towards the gate. What happened next was something Radsem couldn't believe.

Solrock jumped in front of the gate, staff in hand. She spun 360 degrees to give her staff some momentum as well as time to ignite itself all the way. At the end of the spin, she slammed her staff down to unleash a wave of fire that held off the blizzard. Froslass' blizzard was only strong enough to prevent the flames from getting to her.

Solrock, Lunatone, and Kenpachi got in the gate. The gate closed and disappeared, leaving behind Ash and co. as well as Radsem.

Everyone looked at Radsem, who looked at the ground, "So... this what betrayal feels like..." he returned his Froslass, then he looked all across the arena. "I'm sorry I disturbed you," he said while staring at nothing in particular. A few seconds later, he instantly vanished.

* * *

A/N: So this is the end I guess, for now... Let me know what you think of this fic. Did the explanations make any sense? Were the descriptions descriptive enough? Should I continue? Yeah all those kind of stuff I need feedback on. 1500 words including these. Thank you for reading this, but seriously, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
